tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Trust Thomas and Other Stories (UK)
Trust Thomas and other stories (Also known as Volume 7 in New Zealand) is a UK/Australian/New Zealand VHS release featuring eight third series episodes narrated by Michael Angelis. The Australian release features an extra episode. The New Zealand Release was narrated by George Carlin. Description AUS Thomas, everyone's favourite little blue engine, returns with a full head of steam for these brand new adventures! The Fat Controller's letter (post-1991) My Dear Friends, When I heard the news that you wanted more stories about Thomas and all my engines, I could not believe my ears. It is most gratifying that our adventures here on the Island of Sodor provide so much enjoyment to you all. I am sure that you will soon make friends with the engines you will meet in these new stories; Rusty the Diesel, Skarloey, Granpuff, and the others. I hope you will go on enjoying all the Thomas stories. My engines still talk about the day the very important visitor came to the island (do you know that story?), and I am afraid James still gets teased about the time he got stung by a bee. I must get back to my engines, so I will close by sending you my kindest regards. Yours sincerely, Sir Topham Hatt PS. And Thomas asked me to send you a cheery Peep Peep! * NOTE: The Fat Controller's letter acts as a description for some UK Thomas videos. Episodes # Henry's Forest - Henry's favourite place on the Island of Sodor is the forest. He is very sad when a storm damages the trees. Terence and Trevor come to the rescue. # The Trouble with Mud - Gordon gets splashed with mud. He refuses to be cleaned and is ordered to pull trucks. "Having a good wash down is essential to every engine". # No Joke for James - James plays a trick on Gordon, which gets him into trouble. He soon learns that an engine doesn't have to pull coaches to be useful. # Thomas, Percy and the Post Train - Sometimes Thomas and Percy work right through the night pulling the post train. Harold thinks he can make a better job of it, but Thomas and Percy prove their worth. # Trust Thomas - Bertie learns that he can trust an engine - especially if his name is Thomas. Though Gordon and James prove to be less trustworthy. # Mavis - Here, we welcome Mavis, a young diesel engine who works at the Quarry. She causes Toby a lot of trouble, because she still has a lot to learn about trucks. # Toby's Tightrope - Mavis' high spirits put Toby in terrible danger. She is sorry for her actions and decides she will always ask experienced engines for advice in the future. # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party - Edward and Trevor might be old, but they are Really Useful. Their contribution to the vicar's garden party makes everything a success. # Buzz, Buzz* - James boasts about his bravery but when a swarm of bees start buzzing around him he wishes that they would get back to making honey and leave him to make steam! * Only on the Australian release. Trivia * An early UK release of this video included Michael Angelis' original recording that was later re-recorded for television broadcasts and home entertainment releases following this. * This is the first Thomas home media release to have the same name as the US VHS. * A short ad for the re-release of the video appeared at the end of the original broadcast of Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure. * The Australian release included Buzz, Buzz, whilst the UK and New Zealand releases did not, as it appeared on their releases of Escape and other stories. * The New Zealand release was the first one originally released by Endeavour Entertainment; preceding volumes were originally released by CEL Home Video. Goofs * In a later UK release, the Fat Controller's letter refers to Buzz Buzz, which does not appear on the release, and Paint Pots and Queens, which does not appear on either release. The letter also refers to Skarloey, Rusty, and Duke, but they do not appear either. Gallery VHS UK VHS Gallery File:TrustThomasandotherStories1991cover.png|1991 UK front cover File:TrustThomasandotherStoriesbackcoverandspine.JPG|UK back cover and spine File:TrustThomasandotherStoriesfrontcover.JPG|1992 UK front cover File:TrustThomasandotherstoriesOriginalVHSCassette.jpg|Original UK tape AUS/NZ VHS Gallery File:TrustThomasandotherstoriesAustraliancover.JPG‎|Australian cover File:TrustThomasndotherstoriesAustralianbackcover.JPG|Australian back cover and spine File:TrustThomasNZcover.jpeg|New Zealand release front cover Title Cards File:TrustThomasandotherstoriestitlecard.jpg|UK title card File:TrustThomasandotherstoriesAustraliantitlecard.png|Australian title card Trailer File:Trust Thomas and Other Stories (UK) - VHS Trailer Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Australian VHS/DVD releases Category:New Zealand VHS/DVD releases Category:Direct-to-Home Video